


Not This Time

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Gay Bar, M/M, number of chapters subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try to make you regret it, you tell them "No, not this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

Gay bars were not Danny’s thing, not at all. While he identified as bisexual, he was about as far back in the closet as a dude could be. Not that it would exactly surprise anyone with the amount of times he denies it. He thinks that even the guys in here could tell this wasn’t his scene, as the few that had talked to him so far spoke to him as if he were a child; like they knew there was a little dick lover buried in that wild mane of his. He tried to ignore their stares of pity as he downed his third drink.

"Can I get, uh… D’you know what an LLB is?" a voice spoke from beside him, the light accent catching his attention. Dan couldn’t quite tell where the accent was from, but he would certainly like to find out.

"Yeah, of course," the bartender said. "Lemon, Lime and Bitters coming right up, mate."

"Heh, thanks."

It wasn’t until the owner of the voice sat that Dan actually turned to look at him. The minute he did, he regretted not looking earlier because holy shit this guy was cute. He looked way too young to be in this bar, but maybe the harsh lights were throwing him off. Either way Danny wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to score such a good looking dude, especially one that he knew for sure was into dick.

"So, uh, what’s an LLB?" Dan spoke loud over the shitty dance music that boomed across the club, leaning towards the stranger.

"Huh?" the stranger turned to Dan, eyes widening as he realized he was speaking to him. "Oh, uh, it’s a drink they serve back in the bars in Australia… That’s where I’m from."

Dan hummed in response, only half listening as he let his eyes glide over the man’s features. His name was Ross, and he really did look young for his age. He had bright blue eyes, wide and curious as he glanced over the crowd and back to Danny . His hair was rather messy as well, (though Dan wasn’t one to talk) giving him a sort of boyish charm. He didn't care too much about his looks, but it seemed to work for him.

"Is it any good?" Dan asked as the bartender slid the glass towards the two.

"Yeah, I quite like it." Ross told him, taking a sip before holding out the glass. "Did, uh… Did you wanna try it?"

Dan happily complied, taking the cold glass from his grasp. He purposely allowed his hand to graze across the other's hand hoping he’d get the flirty hint, and he certainly did. They maintained eye contact as he raised the glass to his lips, talking a slow but small sip. The art of seduction, kids.

What wasn’t so seductive was the horrendous face Dan pulled, jerking the glass back towards the man laughing in front of him. Fucking Christ, that was way too damn sour. His head shook violently in response to the taste as he grabbed his own drink, chugging it down to wash away the horrid taste.

"I take it you didn’t enjoy it?" Ross asked, nearly out of breath from the good laugh he’d just had. He'd been shamefully attracted to Dan up until that moment. 

"God, no! I’m pretty sure the citrus is burning through my stomach as we speak." Dan stuck out his tongue, pulling another face to show just how gross he found the drink. "Was there even any alcohol in that?"

"Hardly," he smirked. "That’s why I like it. I can drink lots, plus I don’t get carded even though I look 15."

"Yeah, well, you’re not wrong." Dan laughed, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable around this kid.

Kid.

What was his name, again?

"Hey, y’know, now that you’ve seen me at my absolute worst, you gotta at least tell me your name." Dan nodded. "Mine’s Dan, by the way."

Ross laughed again, and Dan decided his smile might just be his best feature. His dimples just made him feel some type of way. Ross felt the same about his strong jawline, though that was an extremely awkward thing to confess after just 5 minutes of knowing each other.

"Ross," he said. "M’name’s Ross. Nice to meet you, Dan."

"Well, Ross, can I interest you in a dance?" Danny asked, wiggling his brows.

"Uh…" Ross’ gaze slid down to the ground, and his voice was so quiet Dan could hardly hear it anymore. "I don’t… I don’t really dance."

Dan sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed Ross’ hand, causing the man to look back up at him with those wide, curious eyes again. God damn, they hadn’t even kissed and he was already doing stuff to him. Danny gave him another reassuring smile, though he was sure Ross could see the mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Me neither, come on!"

Dan pulled Ross up and towards the dance floor, the smile on his face visually calming Ross' nerves. In the back of his mind he wondered how hard it would be to obtain Ross' company for the night, but the way he was all flustered and shy just from talking to him made him think it wouldn't be much of a challenge. 

Danny danced smoothly, though his long limbs made him look a bit awkward. Ross laughed until Dan's hands snaked their way around his body, stopping at his lower back. It sent a chill up Ross' spine and his arms quickly made their way up to Dan's shoulders. They moved in sync for nearly a minute before Ross fell terribly off beat, bopping like a kid at a middle school dance. Maybe this guy really was only 15.

"You're really terrible at the whole dancing thing, y'know." Dan spoke right into Ross' ear, leaning in close.

"Y-Yeah," Ross spoke weakly, feeling the other's hot breath against his skin. "I've really got no rhythm."

"Maybe I could give you some lessons." The brown eyed man offered, his voice lower than before.

"Really? Are you a musician or something?"

Oh. My. God.

"No, Ross, oh my god." Danny's head swung back, a loud laugh bellowing from his chest. Ross' face heated up instantly and he hoped no one was staring at them now. 

"I mean, I am, but, god. That's totally not what I meant." 

"What did you mean, then?" Clearly Ross was oblivious to Danny's intent, and he waited for an explanation.

Brown eyes melted into blue as they watched each other, and the slow movements of Danny's fingers moving lower caused a rush of heat to Ross' groin.

"You have an apartment, Ross?"

His eyes shined with recognition, his face heating up once more. "Y-Yeah, but... my room mate..." 

"I don't give a shit, let's go."

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay hello so i have every part of this story thoroughly thought out except for the very beginning so this first chapter isn't like spectacular or anything but please stick around because it's gonna get real good and real gay real soon! i'll probably update it about once a week, but it might be a bit longer if i'm busy with school work and such


End file.
